1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of gas flow control devices, and more particularly concerns a pressure indicator regulator assembly for a gas flow control device for displaying the pressure of a contained gas, such as therapeutic oxygen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to the use of gas stored in a high pressure container, for instance, therapeutic oxygen in a cylinder stored at 500-2000 p.s.i.g., it is frequently desirable to deliver the gas at a constant flow rate as may be determined by medical or other requirements. Such flow rate may vary from as little as 0.25 liters per minute to greater than 15 liters per minute. In such circumstances, it is necessary to reduce the high pressure of the contained gas to a regulated, essentially lower constant pressure suitable for delivery at a predetermined flow rate.
Available regulators for gas flow control devices frequently include a pressure indicator that is threadably attached to and in fluid connection with the regulator so as to display gas pressure, and is disposed to project from the main body of the gas flow control device. As a result of such pressure indicators projecting from the gas flow control device, there is a tendency for hoses connected to the gas flow control device to become caught upon or looped around the pressure indicators, thereby interfering with the proper flow of the gas. Further, such projecting pressure indicators are subject to collision with foreign objects resulting in damage to the pressure indicator, the regulator, or the gas flow control device, especially during movement of the gas flow control device.
Despite the availability of such regulators and pressure indicators, there exists a need in the art for a pressure indicator regulator assembly for use with a gas flow control device that is capable of indicating the pressure of gas, yet has a regulator and a pressure indicator formed as an assembly that does not project from the body of the gas flow control device.